1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is for a stroller, and more particularly to a collapsible stroller that can be reconfigured between a collapsed configuration when not in use and an in-use expanded configuration for use.
2. Description of Related Art
Collapsible strollers are known in the art. Many strollers fold in two-dimensions in that they can collapse vertically and horizontally forward and rearward. There are also strollers available that fold in three-dimensions. Such strollers also fold vertically and horizontally fore and aft, but additionally fold horizontally side-to-side. There are problems, design deficiencies, and limitations associated with both types of strollers.
A three-dimensional stroller typically has a scissor-like cross-brace structure extending between rear legs of the stroller for stability. The cross-brace structure typically includes at least two, and sometimes more, components connected to the rear legs and pivotally joined to one another between the rear legs to form an X-shaped structure. The structure collapses in a scissor-like fashion. These types of cross-brace structures inhibit access to the area beneath the seat of the stroller. The X-shaped brace reduces storage space beneath the seat, making it difficult for a user to fully utilize the storage space under the seat. Further, such a prohibitive cross-brace structure reduces the overall utility and functionality of the three-dimensional strollers.
A typical three-dimensional collapsible stroller requires a number of distinct user actions to facilitate reconfiguring the stroller from the set-up or expanded configuration to the collapsed configuration. A user typically must independently release one or two cross-braces supporting the stroller in the set-up configuration. The user then must also independently release two latches, one on each side of the stroller frame structure in order to facilitate horizontal and vertical collapsing. The result is that a user must coordinate three, and often four, different maneuvers in order to collapse their three-dimensional stroller.
Most strollers incorporate rear wheel brakes for safety purposes. Two-dimensional strollers are known that incorporate a solid cross-bar interconnecting the rear wheels on either side of the stroller. The opposed ends of the bar are known to incorporate devices that can either lock or release a brake at each rear wheel. The brakes can often be set or released using a single foot lever or paddle provided on the bar. Three-dimensionally collapsible strollers do not incorporate a solid cross-bar extending between the rear wheels of the stroller. Otherwise, the stroller could not collapse from side-to-side. A typical three-dimensionally collapsible stroller instead incorporates the use of two separate brake levers, one on each rear wheel, which can be actuated by separate split-bar brake links or linear actuator cables to engage and disengage the brakes at each wheel.
Strollers currently available on the market employ a variety of different types of handles or grips that are held by a user to push and manipulate the stroller. Cross-bar type handles are well known. Umbrella-type single grip handles are also known. Many strollers offer no handle position adjustment. A number of strollers do offer handle adjustment but most of these offer adjustment in only a single direction, whether it be tilt, fore and aft, or rotational adjustment (for umbrella-type handles). Where a stroller does offer multi-direction handle adjustment, adjustment is typically performed utilizing a different actuation sequence for each adjustment direction.
A typical three-dimensionally collapsible stroller does not offer integrated cup holders for an adult standing behind and pushing the stroller. These types of stroller may offer an add-on cup holder that must be removed when the stroller is collapsed and that must be clipped, snapped, or otherwise attached to the stroller when desired. This is because cup holders are usually integrated in a solid tray spanning between the rear legs near the handle of a two-dimensional collapsible stroller. In a three-dimensionally collapsible stroller, no such rigid tray can be incorporated unless it can be entirely removed when the stroller is to be collapsed. Any structure extending between the two sides of a three-dimensionally collapsible stroller must be capable of collapsing.
When a stroller is collapsed, a user often wishes to either stand the stroller up on one end either to limit the amount of floor space the stroller takes up when not in use, or to stow the stroller out of the way in a small space behind other objects. Many strollers do not easily stand on end when in a collapsed configuration. This is because parts of the collapsed stroller on either end do not properly align in order to provide a level, stable base to support the stroller in a standing orientation. Some strollers when collapsed are known to be able to stand on one set of wheels and on a front edge of the child's tray. Overtime, the tray can become scuffed and damaged when used in such a manner. The scuffs and scratches can collect dirt, which can be unsanitary for a child using the tray, and can simply become visually unpleasant in appearance.
Strollers that compact in three-dimensions typically do not come in a full-size or full-featured stroller product. This is because the strength requirements and complexity necessary for such a stroller will limit the stability of the frame structure and the overall useful characteristics and functionality of its features, including basket access as described above. Another problem with strollers that fold in three-dimensions is that they typically have a large vertical dimension when folded. If such a stroller compacts vertically, it typically would have a large dimension in one of the other folded directions. One problem with conventional strollers that fold in three-dimensions is that the rear wheels are typically offered in four wheel sets incorporating two rear wheels on each side of the stroller. The rear wheels typically do not fold or reposition when the stroller is collapsed. Thus, the stroller height when folded does not compact in this area of the stroller.